


Controlling the Squid

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dominance, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Obedience, Oral Sex, PWP, squirm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa discovers what it's like to be in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlling the Squid

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - femslash challenge 461 - squirm
> 
> Because Sansa never gets to be in control.

Squids are meant to squirm and Asha lives up to her reputation. Sansa has never felt power like this before and she finally understands why men speak as fondly of whores as they do of wars. 

When her lady mother told her that a woman’s power laid in the words on her tongue, Sansa had not fully realized how true it was. Now, with her tongue, she spells her name across Asha’s wetness. S. A. N. S. A. Each stroke brings forward movement and sound. Asha is hers. She claims her. She wants to control her. Sansa is no longer the powerless one. She is not porcelain, she is steel. 

“Say my name.” Sansa commands, softly at first. 

“Sansa.” Asha pants.

“Say it like you mean it.” Sansa tries again, suddenly feeling more confident.

“San… SA!” Asha yells, prompted by the fingers moving faster across her clit.

Sansa rewards her obedience by bringing her to climax. The squid squirms fiercely under her hands, in so much pleasure that she tries to break free, but Sansa holds her down. She is finally in control.


End file.
